Truth or Dare Uta no Prince sama!
by otakufujioshi
Summary: The Starish members are exhausted of practicing all day long for their confrontation against Heavens. Ittoki comes up with an idea to entertain themselves for awhile. Rated M for safety possible smut, lemon ,etc. Enjoy
1. Ittoki's Idea

_  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no prince sama_**

It was a week before the confrontation of Starish and Heavens. The Starish members where sitting in the living room exhausted and in the need of something entertaining. It was Ittoki who came up with an idea.

"Hey guys let's play Truth or Dare!" he said excitedly clasping his hands together and looking around cheerfully.

"No." Tokiya said.

"Pleassssse." He whined.

"No." Masato said looking at the ceiling bored.

"Sounds fun, count me in." Jinguji said smirking, twirling a red rose between his fingers.

"I guess playing a game won't hurt me, count me in." Haruka said smiling at the others. Syo shrugged.

"Count me in."

"Ooooh, I'll play if Syo-kun plays!" Natsuki said hugging Syo who looked uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" Cecil asked entering the room and flopping in the couch next to Masato.

"We are going to play Truth or Dare." Ittoki said. "Want to play?"

"What is that?"

"A very boring game." Tokiya said in a cold voice. He hated playing this game, he had had enough bad experiences with it.

"It's a game where you decided between answering a question or doing a dare suggested by someone, also if you decided not to do the dare you are assigned with you have to take off a piece of clothing." Haruka said ignoring Tokiya's comment. Cecil seemed to hesitated but at the end he decided to play.

Finally after some minutes of discussions everybody decided to play. The eight of them sat in a circle.

"Who starts?" Haruka asked to no one in particular. Silence fell across the room.

"Can I?" Ittoki said his eyes shining like a little kid finding candy. Haruka shrugs.

"Sure."

* * *

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_And here I am again this time a truth or dare Uta no prince sama style! Hope you like it ;) Next chapter is where the dares and truths start! I would love if you guys pm-ed me some suggestions! It would also be nice if you dropped a review or two :)_**

**_See ya on the next chapter!_**

**_OtakuFujioshi_**


	2. Embarassing Truth and Strawberry cake

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no prince sama_**

* * *

"Yay! Natsuki, truth or dare?" Ittoki asked looking at the blonde.

"Mmm…Truth!"

"Have you ever kissed Syo-kun?" Everybody was taken aback by the red head's question. When had he become so bold? Syo who was sipping some tea chocked. Jinguji who had stopped playing with the rose smirked at the other Starish member's reaction.

"W-What type of question is that?!" Syo screamed coughing. Ittoki just shrugged. Natsuki hesitated.

"Um…" he trailed off looking at Syo who gave him a pointed glare. "I won't answer that." He took off one of his shoes and placed it on the center of the circle. Ittoki pouted slightly but said nothing.

"My turn then." Natsuki said cheerfully. "Masato, truth or dare?" Said boy turned to the megane surprised, he shrugged and answered.

"Dare." He decided finally.

"Wel…" he said scanning the room and his eyes fell upon Jinguji. "Kiss Jinguji for more than a minute with tongue and all." Masato gaped at him in awe. How could he suggest that he kissed that guy? Jinguji on the other hand looked totally amused by all of it.

"What scared of a little kiss Masa-Masa?" Masato gave him a pointed glare.

"Don't call me like that and I'm not scared. In fact." He said continuing his glare at the orange-head. "I will do the dare."

"Bring it on then."

Masato stood up and grabbed Ren by the scarlet colored tie he was wearing and pulled him upwards smashing his lips against the other boy's, earning a surprised gasp. Pleased with the reaction he slipped his tongue expertly inside Ren's hot cavern exploring it freely. The blue-eyed boy grabbed the front of Masato's shirt and clung at it to hoist himself upwards recovering from his initial shock. He snaked a hand to the back of Masato's hair deepening the kiss, sending shivers through the bluenette's body. Just as Ren was about to moan Natsuki yelled.

"Time over." Masato was the first to pull away, his cheeks had a faint pink on them. He glared over at Jinguji who smiled playfully.

"Well, who would have known that you were a good kisser?" Masato opened his mouth to speak but closed it after a second thought. He turned around and went to sit down where he was before. He didn't glance back at Jinguji.

"Um…Cecil Truth or Dare?" The tanned boy turned to look at him, a thoughtful expression playing on his features.

"Dare, no wait. Truth, no better dare…No…Agh!" he threw up his hands in frustration.

"Want me to pick one for you Cecil-san?" Haruka asked kindly.

"Yes!"

"Truth."

"Okay, I choose truth."

"Have you ever had sex with someone and if so with who?" he said enjoying the look of Cecil in a very sadistic way. But, who could blame him? After that dare with Jinguji…

"Y-Yes I have w-with…m…s" he said the name of the person in such a low tone that nobody heard.

"With who?" Ittoki asked curiously.

"Camus…I had sex with Camus." When he finished he turned scarlet and hid his face on his hands. Silence fell across the room. Everybody was staring at him in shock.

"Now that's interesting." A voice said from behind them. Cecil froze for he recognized this voice perfectly well, too well. He slowly turned his head and said Ai and the rest of the members of Quartet Night standing behind him staring at Cecil with curious eyes. His gaze met Camus' one who looked way to pleased for his liking.

"Y-You heard?" he asked turning if even possible redder.

"Yes, though would have liked not to know about your sexual life." Ranmaru said looking utterly bored.

"So you are playing truth or dare? Kawaii-desu! Let us play too onegai?" Reiji asked. Before Cecil could protest Ittoki answered.

"Of course! We will have a lot of fun~" Cecil gave him a slight glare and hid his face in his hands again.

"Too bad for us." Tokiya said sighing and shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

"Come on Tokiya it will be fun~"

"Anything is fun according to you." The indigo haired male said in a bored voice.

"That's not true!" The red head protested crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes it is." Surprisingly Haruka said. Ittoki looked at her crestfallen but said nothing and sulked on the place where he was sitting.

"So whose turn is it?" Natsuki asked clearly oblivious of what Cecil had said before.

"Mine…Um…Tokiya, truth or dare?" The sea green eyed asked looking at the other boy who sighed but answered anyways.

"Dare."

"Eat as many pieces of strawberry cake as you can." Tokiya wrinkled his nose.

"I hate strawberry cake. But I'll do it." He got up and disappeared to the kitchen of the big house. When he came back he had a tray full of strawberry cake slices. Ittoki stared fascinated.

"How did you get those so fast?" Tokiya shrugged and sat down setting the tray of cake slices in front of him. He grabbed one and started eating it. He was about to start eating his third when he set it down with a disgusted look on his face.

"I am not eating more of this things." He pushed the plate to the middle of the circle and got up to get something to clean his mouth with. Ittoki grabbed one and chewed.

"He only ate two."

"Good, more for me." Ranmaru said grabbing a quite big slice of cake. Tokiya came back and sat down cleaning the corner of his lip with his hand.

"Disgusting, well now it's my turn…" he trailed off looking around. "Ranmaru, truth or dare?"

"Dare I'm not a coward."

* * *

**_Hey and Hi again~_**

**_So what do you think? Reviews would be wonderful. Also you can pm me sending truths or dares please do not let the truths or dares at the comment place, I will not write them thank you. Hope you liked it!_**

**_Cya on the next chapter~_**

**_OtakuFujioshi_**


	3. Teasing and Services

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no prince sama_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Teasing and services

"Okay um…" Tokiya said thoughtfully. He clapped his hands together giving Ranmaru a wicked smile who suddenly felt scared for his dear life.

"Go to the nearest town, to any supermarket shop and strip tease for the first person you see who is coming out of the place." Ranmaru gaped at him in shock.

"W-What?"

"Is Ran-Ran Scared?" Reiji asked mockingly. The silver head turned red from rage and he stood up abruptly.

"Let's go."

"Can't wait to see this." Camus whispered smirking.

-4 hours later-

Once they had reached the nearest town the group headed to the first supermarket they found.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Camus asked not-kindly, earning a pointed glare from the other Quartet Night member.

"I am going." He hissed clearly not amused.

He set his shoulders in a proud walk and went to the entrance of the place. A man came out from the place, he had flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes he seemed in his 20s. Ranmaru groaned and walked towards the boy awkwardly.

"Hey." He said the redhead boy looked at him curiously.

"Hi, what do you need?"

"Can you come with me for a moment?" Ranmaru asked he knew that no one in their right minds would follow a stranger but the boy shrugged and followed him. They both went to lie in a bench nearby.

"So…what did you bring me here for?"

Ranmaru hoisted himself up and sat on top of the boy's lap. He began stripping from his clothing, the other boy looked at him confused. Suddenly the redhead grabbed Ranmaru's waist and slammed it against his body earning a gasp from the heterochromatic eyed male. Ranmaru tried to ignore this; he couldn't just go back on his word and have the others bother him merciless. He took off his shirt and wriggled his hips a little. With disgust he felt a bulge below his ass. Suddenly something firm was gripping his forearm lifting him up slightly.

"Well, as much as I hate interrupting this kind of things please, do refrain yourselves from doing this kind of indecent things on public." Ranmaru looked up and to his horror saw a police officer. He stepped away from the redhead gladly and looked at the floor ashamed.

"Yes sir, next time it will be on other location." The officer regarded him with a cold glare and he left without another word. Silence fell upon both males and Ranmaru went and grabbed his clothing pulling it on. The redhead boy suddenly thrust a card into his hand and winked at him.

"Call me." He said into Ranmaru's ear. After saying this he left.

The silver-head turned around to look for the others finding them easily. They were standing just behind him gaping in awe at him.

"Well that was most entertaining to see." Camus said his lip curling into a devious smile.

"Wow…I never thought you'd actually do it." Tokiya said despite himself, earning a glare from Ranmaru.

"Shall we go back to the game then?" he asked coldly. Tokiya shrugged and pointed at a big bench large enough for all of them to sit, it seemed like a picnic table.

"Shall we sit there?" he said asking nobody in particular. He headed towards the place and sat down the others following him. Once settled on the place they began playing.

"Well it's my turn then…" Ranmaru said thoughtfully scanning the group. "Haruka."

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?" he asked giving her a mischievous smile which made her uneasy.

"Umm…Truth."

"Have you ever given a blowjob? And if so to whom?" Haruka gave him a surprised look and turned scarlet.

"N-No I haven't ever done that."

"Really?" Ranmaru asked surprised, so this girl was really that innocent?

"Y-Yes." He sighed, he had lost his turn for nothing.

"Well your turn then." She was still blushing but she looked around.

"Ai, truth or dare?"

"Mmm…" he said airily. "Truth."

* * *

**_Hello!_**

**_I personally loved this chapter. Especially Ranmaru's scene Hahaha. Hope you liked it too! Reviews would be wonderful!_**

**_Cya on the next chapter_**

**_P.S Ideas for Truths and Dares are needed PM me with it!_**

**_OtakuFujioshi_**


	4. An unexpected couple and possessiveness

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince sama!_**

* * *

"Ai, truth or dare?"

"Mmm…" he said airily. "Truth."

"If you had to kiss someone in this table, who would it be and why?" Ai thought about it and said.

"Syo because he is the cutest one out of all." Syo gaped at him.

"W-What?" Natsuki wrapped his arms around Syo and glared at the pastel blue haired male.

"He is mine!" The other boy blushed a little at the statement. Ai shrugged and looked around.

"Reiji, truth or dare?"

"Me? Oh…mmm…dare!" he said smiling widely.

"I dare you to kiss Haruka." Reiji glanced nervously and looked at Haruka who was blushing slightly. He went near her and before they could kiss he asked,

"Ehh…a-are you okay with this?" She nodded and Reiji slowly met her lips.

Haruka's eyes closed on their own accord and she melted slowly into the kiss. Reiji slid his hands to her tights and rubbed them slightly. She made a little noise and he slid his tongue, tasting the insides of her mouth. Haruka slid her hand into the back of his head and pressed their mouths together tighter. It went on for a while until both pulled away to breathe.

They detached themselves from each other and sat awkwardly the other looking at them in awe.

"Are you two…?" Ranmaru let the question hang in the air carefully. Haruka blushed and nodded.

"Well, that was…unexpected." Camus said. Reji laughed and said.

"My turn then…mmm…Masato! Truth or dare?" The bluenette thought about it, upon remembering what he had gone through when he chose dare he decided on choosing the opposite.

"Truth."

* * *

**_Hi!_**

**_I am sorry for posting the chapter so late but I really had no ideas for Ai's Truth. Well, I hope you liked it! _**

**_See ya in the next chapter~_**

**_Love_**

**_OtakuFujioshi_**

**_P.S I am sorry if it is too short!_**


	5. A jealous Jinguji and making out

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no prince sama_**

* * *

"My turn then…mmm…Masato! Truth or dare?" The bluenette thought about it, upon remembering what he had gone through when he chose dare he decided on choosing the opposite.

"Truth."

"Mmm…Chose one person who you would fuck, one you would marry, one who you would give a blowjob to and one you would kiss. They have to be in this table and they have to be males. And! Explain why you chose them." Masato looked at him incredulously.

Who in their right minds could suggest such a thing? But on the other hand it was Quartet Night and Starish he was talking about. With a sigh he answered.

"I would kiss Cecil, because I think he would make a nice make out session. I would fuck Ittoki, because I know he would make a perfect bottom." He smirked at Ittoki who sputtered. "I would marry…" he paused looking around the table and pointedly ignoring Jinguji who was smirking as if he knew the answer. "Tokiya, he'd make a nice wife."

"Are you suggesting I would be bottom?" Tokiya asked surprisingly curiously for someone who was being considered as house wife.

"I am not suggesting anything." Masato replied with a shrug because he knew it would irritate Jinguji. "And I would give a blowjob to Ai because…he seems untrained."

"You are into guys like me?" Ai asked. Masato made a face.

"No but it's better than giving a blowjob to anybody else here." He looked at Tokiya. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." The other replied without a second thought.

"Make out with Ittoki until he moans." Tokiya opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. Masato smiled at him knowingly. Tokiya looked away and thought about it. He could turn down the dare and take off a piece of clothing but on the other hand…he had the chance to make out with the one he secretly liked.

"Okay." Ittoki opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Tokiya who hauled him up and placed him on top of his lap.

He smashed their lips together and Ittoki gasped allowing entrance to his mouth. Tokiya smiled and kissed the red head harder. Ittoki almost moaned, deciding he wouldn't make it easy for Tokiya he slid his hands to the back of the other male's head and smashed together their lips. The bluenette made a little noise in the back of his throat sending shivers through Ittoki's whole body. He tried to detach his mouth from Tokiya's when the bluenette rubbed his thigh but the other wouldn't let him go. He was following the movement of his mouth expertly, Ittoki began having trouble to keep himself from moaning.

He didn't want to be the first one to moan so he decided to use the same dirty trick as Tokiya. He glided his hand until it touched the bluenette's groin and he pinched it there. Tokiya gave a strangled moan and kissed Ittoki with a renewed vigor. He smashed their lips together in such a fierce way that the redhead couldn't help but moan. Once he made the sound Tokiya detached himself from him. Ittoki groaned at the loss and tried to pull at the bluenette's shirt but the other was already getting up. He suddenly realized that they weren't alone, blushing he sat next to Masato trying hard not to look at Tokiya.

"That was…quite a make out session." Reiji said and laughed at his own joke. Ittoki looked away embarrassed and Tokiya glared at him pointedly.

"Camus, truth or dare?" Tokiya asked suddenly surprising everybody.

"Truth." He said.

_  
**_Hello again~_**

**_Well two chapters in a day yay! Hope you like this one. Sincerely it's one of my favorites._**

**_Cya in the next chap! _**

**_Love_**

**_OtakuFujioshi_**


End file.
